


late night wonder

by 0ui



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Just a drabble, just a little rambling thing i did when i was really tired and had an interesting experience, no characters - Freeform, this uh doesn't have any characters other than myself and my brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 17:06:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ui/pseuds/0ui
Summary: little thing i wrote when i tried talking to my brother late at night but he had walked away so i ended up kinda having a conversation with myself? when i read it to my brother he liked it enough that i was motivated to post it here. just kinda fun





	late night wonder

A fan whirring gently near my face prevents the nighttime from feeling isolating. I hear steps outside my room but I do not see the body, and I can't tell if they are approaching or receding.  
“it's kinda cool how nostalgic a bed and the night can make you feel, huh?”my voice springs out into the relative quiet, breaking over the fan and the footsteps. I don't hear a response, so I try again.  
“do nights like these remind you of home?” spoken words take on a strange quality when no one hears them. They suspend themselves, heavy and moreso significant than they should be. Maybe this would be scary, the unknown of what response could have been made or why there is a lack of one in the first place, but I feel content, almost like if no one could hear what I said, it would still be heard either way. I swear he was right outside my door.  
My room coddles me like a child’s blanket, and shapes are unclear but familiar as moonlight gives off a subdued glow through the windows. The fan prevents any pretense of childhood, but I'm comfortable nonetheless knowing this is a new comfort to recall. I feel small and gentle and immature but perfectly at ease.  
I try again. There's not likely to be an answer.  
“I love you” quiet, soft, surprisingly loud for the environment. It hangs there, waiting waiting waiting. It's okay. I'm just happy I said it  
After a few immeasurable moments, I hear a hesitant, sweet “sleep well”. An extended gesture, as if he had not heard my words. Or that he had, and wasn't sure how to respond.  
“sleep well too” I'm quick to reply, hoping he hears this time.  
Creaking wood finalizes the wish, and he has gone to bed


End file.
